Worldwide
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy have an argument as to why he just won't allow Lucy to go on a mission by herself, Lucy gets angry with him and Natsu has to find a way to express his feelings to her.


**Worldwide**

"Seriously, Natsu, what's been going on with you lately?" Lucy yelled at her boyfriend who was currently standing right in front of her in her apartment.

"I just don't want you to go on missions alone, Luce!" He answered back. Lucy's eyes widened in hurt and anger. Does he really think that she is so weak that he doesn't want her to go on missions alone?

"Listen, Natsu! I can take care of myself, alright?" She yelled. "I'm not as weak as I once was! I went on missions by myself before, and you know that! I don't see what the problem is now."

Natsu growled. Lucy walked to the door of her apartment. "You probably think that I'm weak and defenseless, don't you?" "That's not-" "I don't care what you think, Natsu. Whatever you say, I know that that's what you think. But listen up! I'm not that weak anymore and I can take good care of myself, thank you very much!" She opened the door, not noticing the angry look on Natsu's face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the guild and find myself a mission to do _on my own_." She was about to step through the doorway when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Let go of me, Nat-" She was cut off when he pulled her towards him and enveloped her in a romantic embrace. "I don't think you're weak, Luce. You're one of the most strongest people I know." He muttered into her hair, causing the blonde to blush at his actions but she pulled herself away from him and looked at him right in the eyes, though his hands were still clutching onto her arms.

"Then why is it that you won't let me go on missions alone? When we first met and when we first started dating, you didn't seem to mind that much."

**Ooh**

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?**

**Cause I've been missing**

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly remembering the first time Lucy came back from her first mission after they first started dating.

"_Hey, Na-" Lucy said as she walked towards her boyfriend who was seated in one of the stools at the bar._

"_Luce! How was the mission?" _

Natsu looked at the blonde in front of him. "It's because…"

**You by my side, yeah**

"_It was fine. It was a bit easier than what I expected, judging from the reward money, I thought it would be a bit harder…" She was caught off guard when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

_He breathed in the scent of her hair. "I really missed you, Luce."_

"It's because whenever you're far away from me, I start missing you." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

**Did I awake you out of your dreams?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

_Natsu sat up from the bed and turned to his side to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside him. He sighed and lied down on his side, facing her. He stared at her beautiful face and started running his hands through her beautifully long blonde locks._

_He stopped moving when Lucy suddenly started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "Natsu?" _

"_I'm sorry, did I awake you out of your dreams?" He asked, cupping her face. Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah…" She slowly sat up and placed nuzzled her head in his throat. "What's up?" _

"_It's nothing… I'm sorry… It's just couldn't sleep. I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow; you're going to a mission by yourself again." He said. Lucy smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

He wrapped her in his arms again, Lucy's eyes still wide in shock. "Every time you leave – or even just about to leave – I get so nervous and it pains me because I just miss you so much. That's why I usually go on missions with just Happy at the same time you go on one by yourself."

**You calm me down**

**There's something 'bout the sound of your voice**

"_Are you sure, Luce? We could always tell Mira that we changed our minds and decided that I would be coming along with you." He offered. Lucy shook her head. "I'm seriously okay with doing this, Natsu. Just calm down and go back to sleep."_

_And he did just that._

**I-I-I-I'm never never**

**Never as far away as it may seem, oh**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

Lucy snapped out of her shock and pulled herself away again. "Natsu, I understand where you're coming from, but don't you think that I miss you too?" She said. All Natsu could do was just stare into her eyes. "Every time I leave, you're all I think about. But I always told myself that even though I'm physically far away from you, I would always be in your heart and that is what matters." A single tear rolled down Natsu's cheek.

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

"I know that, Luce, I know. That's what gets me through it as well. I think of me being in your heart and know that I would always be able to sense you when you're in danger."

"Whether you're here in Magnolia, or probably in Crocus, or Acalypha, or maybe even all the way in Bosco – but I seriously do hope that you never ever go there, since slave trade usually takes place there – I'll always be able to find you and sense whether or not you need my help. But that empty feeling I get whenever you're far away from me is almost unbearable!" Natsu cries. He buries his head in Lucy's chest and she starts running her hair through his pink locks.

"Oh, Natsu…"

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

"Knowing that you would be leaving for another mission again is unbearable! I don't think I'll be able to take hearing another goodbye from you before you leave for a mission. Even though you usually take the easy ones that should end in more or less a day, waiting for you to walk in through the guild doors or the entrance to your apartment is painful."

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

"I'm always thinking about you, Luce…"

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

"And what about me? You don't think I worry about you too?" Lucy said, freeing herself of Natsu's grip and crossing her arms, a scowl across her face. "I'm always worried about some girl coming up to you and trying to steal you away from me! Heck, they do that even when I'm with you!"

**But don't you worry**

**Cause you have my heart**

Natsu gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh, Luce, you don't have to worry about that! You know why?" Lucy shook her head. "Because you have my heart."

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**

**Just get up and go**

**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**

"Look, Natsu, I know where you're coming from, but we can't _always_ be attached at the hip. We've got to spend some time away from each other so that we could spend time with our friends, or spend some time by ourselves." Lucy says, taking his hands in hers and looking up to meet his eyes.

"Also, in the future – if we ever get married – one of us will have to stay home to take care of our kids. It can't always be you going out on missions and me being left here. You've got to spend some time with our kid too." Lucy smiles at him. "That's why, right now, we have to learn to be strong when the other isn't around."

**I-I-I-I'm never never**

**Never as far away as it may seem**

**No never**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

Natsu enveloped her in another embrace and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just remember, we'll always come back here to each other." Lucy said, and Natsu kissed her head.

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

"We'll always be together, Luce. Physically or not, we'll always be together."

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

"Even if saying goodbye is such a pain in the ass!" Natsu groaned. Lucy giggled.

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Oh**

**Wherever the wind blows me**

**Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind**

"No matter what, Luce, you'll always be the one and only girl that's on my mind." He smiled at her but then went back to his thinking face. "But…" Lucy frowned. "But?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Natsu flashed her the cheeky grin that Lucy has come to love. "But I'll most probably be thinking about our future daughter as well!" Lucy's cheeks turned into a bright tomato red.

Lucy threw her head back and laughed. "Haha! Of course you would be thinking about her. But you'll have to marry me first before you get me knocked up." She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

**No, there ain't no one better**

**(Worldwide)**

**So always remember**

**(Worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl you're mine**

Natsu laughed with her. "Of course! As long as you're the mother of my children, they'll always be on my mind." He bent down and kissed her nose.

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

"Maybe I'll make a puppet of you so that if you ever go out on an overnight mission, I'll make the kids pretend that it's you as 'we' tuck them in at night." Lucy said, a devilish grin – that she seemed to have gotten from Natsu – on her face.

Natsu chuckled. "As long as I get to do the same but with a puppet of you if you ever go out on an overnight mission." They both laughed together at the idea.

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

He held her tighter. "But I honestly do hope that we won't have to use the puppets…"

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Worldwide**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry**

**Cause you have my heart**

"No matter what, Luce… We'll always be together."

"So does this mean that you're allowing me to go on missions by myself?" Lucy asked him. Natsu sighed before smiling at her. "Yes."

Lucy jumped in glee. "Yay!" She cheered. "But!" Lucy stopped cheering and looked curiously at Natsu who had a stern look on his face and was pointing at her with his index finger as if he was scolding her. "You are only to go on missions that will not take you more than one day, deal?"

"Deal… but if only you do the same." She replied. Natsu smiled at her again. "Then it's official." He wrapped her up in his arms once more.

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Lucy."

**~W~O~R~L~D~W~I~D~E~**

**Author's note:**

**KYAAAAAAAAA! I am getting into so much fluff lately! My GAHD! Haha! I am honestly so proud of this oneshot :D**

**If you have any song (preferably English) that you want to be made into a songfic/oneshot, then please don't be afraid to PM me! :D**

**Please review~**

**Xoxo,**

**Heartlessly Awesome**


End file.
